dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui
Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui(ハシナウ・ウｸ・カムイ; Hashinau uku Kamui), is a Kamui '''from the Ainu Mythology and the goddess of the Hunt, being one of the so-called Old Gods. She's a secondary character in '''DxD: twice Critical and one the protectorate of the Zodiacs, living away from modern society and other factions and deities. As a mission, both Takumi and Ryuuji become her unofficial bodyguards for a week. Appearance Takumi describes Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui as being an extremely beautiful woman of pale complexion, long and wavy black hair that he compares to a black curtain and sharp grey eyes, saying that she possesses a familiar yet exotic appearance taking her Ainu origins into consideration. She possesses a mature and tall figure of long legs and arms and a swollen belly which is a reinterpretation of the original myth which portraits her carrying a baby on her back. Being a Kamui, she wears typical Ainu clothing such as large white and black patterned vests and straw sandals, although she possesses a quite modest wearing even in the harsh colds of the mountain. Personality Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui is a Kamui, a spiritual being made out of natural energy, and considered to be an Old God, and as such, she has a very moody, whimsical, almost mercurial temperament regarding everything of her surroundings because of her origins from the nature itself, therefore having little to no knowledge about the modern world or the politics surrounding anything not in her territory. Being a Goddess of the Hunt, she's also very sharp and focused when regarding her hunts and areas, while being at the same time respectful and quite enamored with nature. According to Yasaka, Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui and the other Kamui are relatively easy and simple to understand, but unpredictable and quite dangerous because of their mysterious and ever-changing organization and behavior, much because they don't usually talk to anyone outside each other, being always silent in the face of other beings. Being a Deity of Nature, Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui is also quite egocentric and arrogant, as she demands respect from other lesser creatures such as humans and Youkai, but is not expected to return such feelings, as she laughed when Takumi tripped on a branch, but cut off one of his eyes when he laughed in order to ease the mood, her pouty face and frown indicating that she did not appreciate his chuckles at her presence. However, Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui is described as being quite innocent and possesses no hard feelings towards other factions unless they penetrate her territory, and even allows some personal such as the Zodiac to work as her bodyguards for a while. History Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui is the Ainu Deity of the Hunt, being siblings with of Kamui Fuchi, the hearth goddess, and Shiramba Kamui, god of vegetation, giving her blessings and graces to the hunters in their games and the directions leading to their preys. However, after the modernization of Japan and generations and generations of Ainu moving to modern society and other Pantheons, she and the other Kamui lost part of their powers, growing so weak and forgotten they were considered Old Gods by other Factions, almost a myth by themselves. However, unlike one would think, the Kamui would instead turn their attention to the phenomenons of nature, and as such, Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui would continue to hunt and search for food and hunts despite the smaller number of her people and believers. Sometime before Twice Critical, she would be found by the Youkai Faction of Hokkaido, and once in a while a Zodiac would be sent in her territory in order to serve as her observer and bodyguard due to her position as an Old God. Powers & Abilities Certain-death Shot '- Being the Goddess of the Hunt, Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui is quite sharp with her signature weapon, a bow and an arrow, being already an immensily skilled archer and an even better searcher, her contact and link with nature boosting her already high hunting skills and being able to find hunts without even looking at them. Ryuuji describes her aim as 'supernatural', as she almost can bend reality in order to kill her preys with a single shot on a vital point. '''Master Archer - '''Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui is also able to shot and aim her arrows with immense precision, being able to make them bounce off any surface and redirect their directions midflight with another arrow, proving her to be indeed a huntress Goddess. '''Poison Immunity -' Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui also represents the aconite plant, and as such, she has an extremely effective immunity to poison of every kind, even modern ones and ones boosted with Magic. Her blood is also quite poisonous when used as a hunt weapon, but she can also produce powerful antidotes with it by munching on the right plants and sharing saliva with her patients. 'Presence concealment '- Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui has the innate skill to hide even the tiniest bit of her presence from even Gods, as even her aura as a Kamui and overall killing intent is not possible to detect if she doesn't want to. She can also camouflage herself and other beings such as her familiars from the naked eye. '''Link with Nature - '''Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui is able to communicate with nature and 'feel' it within her mind, making her also be able to talk with animals and 'hear' the secrets of the forests. Equipments '''Bow and Arrow(弓と矢; Yumi to Ya) -'' Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui's signature weapon and her stamp as a Goddess of the Hunt. A large bow and arrow which she carries on her back on all times made out of wood and rocks that, despite being quite antique and unimpressive compared to other weapons of divine origins, is proven to be quite deadly and effective on her hands, as she can aim and shot at vital points and weak spots on animals and foes with fatal results, the sheer absurd number of arrows she can also fire in instant also being proof her origin as a Huntress, being compared to a minigun. She also has the habit of coating her arrows with her poisonous blood, making them even deadlier. However, they are still normal arrows and as such be easily block by magic and shields. '''Hart(鹿; Shika) ''- A nameless familiar portrait as a humanoid, centaur-like being with deer lower-half and human-upper half. An obedient servant of Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui and her mount during long or rapid hunts, the Hart is as fast as any horse and has the strength to carry Hashnaw-Uku-Kamui and two grown man with ease. Being also a natural being, it can communicate with nature and 'hear' from it although just not as much as it master. Trivia *Images and appearance based on the character Winter Goddess from the '''Ancient Magus Bride series. *She is the first Ainu deity, or Kamui, shown in DxD: Twice Critical and the first formal deity that Takumi encounters(discounting Lilith in a way). *She seems to like to drink green tea and hates any form of soda. Also, according to Yasaka, her hobbies include fishing, hunting and stone-skipping. She also likes to feed animals and do flower arrangements. *According to Takumi, she smells like orchids. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Characters